


The Naughty Laundromat

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Laundry, M/M, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: A drabble





	The Naughty Laundromat

They’re both aware that they’d be in serious trouble if they get caught.  


Best case scenario, they’re lynched to death by angry Arizonian Bible thumpers. 

Worst case scenario? They get arrested and Dean has to explain to his father that yes, he’s fucking his baby brother in the ass and has been for a while now.

Which is terrible, of course, but not enough to stop Dean from bending Sam over a dryer in the deserted laundromat and shoving inside him with one swift thrust, making Sam whimper.

Sam’s hot and tight and perfect around Dean’s huge cock, and Dean starts to fuck him in earnest, not wasting any time.

“Dean, Dean…” Sam whines, arching his back, and Dean knows what Sam wants but asks anyway.

“You want it rough, uh? Want me to wreck your hole, baby?”

“Yes! Dean, please… Make it hurt, I want to feel it for the next week!”

And yeah, Sam might be a kinky little slut but he’s Dean’s kinky little slut.

~Fin~


End file.
